1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of stringed instruments which are plucked. More particularly, this invention relates to a plucking pick dispenser mounted in fixed relation to the instrument, and to such a dispenser itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In stringed instruments, and in particular a guitar, the strings are often plucked with a small wafer-like pick having a generally triangular shape with the base of the pick being held in the musician's hand and the exposed pick apex being used to pluck one or more strings. In order for facile playing of the instrument, the pick ordinarily is of a small size and, frequently, especially during rapid plucking, the pick becomes dislodged from between the musician's fingers. In the past, upon such an occurrence, the musician was required to continue play using his thumb in place of the previously held pick. This ordinarily caused a perceptible difference in the musical sounds and also was an inconvenience to the musician. Spare picks were ordinarily unavailable in order for the musician to quickly and readily obtain a replacement without an interruption in the musical play.